


To The Future.....as animals? (A Crossover story)

by HamiltonFan2019



Series: Guns And Ships And Penguins (A Crossover series) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Alexander Hamilton, the rest of the Hamilsquad, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and even the king gets teleported to New York in the year 2019. But there's one weird thing: Everyone turned to animals. So what happens when Alexander gets captured by a zookeeper and gets brought to a zoo? He'll make new friends, and maybe those new friends will help him get back to his friends, as long as a certain enemy doesn't get in the way....(A Hamilton and Penguins of Madagascar crossover story) (Lams)





	1. Time Travel to 2019!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hamilton or The Penguins of Madagascar! Plus, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it!

It was a normal day in New York for everyone. Everyone was doing their normal work: Lafayette was still in France, John Laurens was writing a love letter to Alexander, Hercules was sewing more pants, Eliza was taking care of the kids, George Washington was working in his presidential office, and Alexander Hamilton was writing as always. Well, Alexander was writing for a while. Until he heard Eliza scream. He ran downstairs, looking down at the frightened woman.  
"Eliza, are you okay?!" Alexander screamed.  
"I'm okay! It's just that this black box hit me on the head!" Eliza replied, holding up a black box.  
She gave the black box to Alexander. Alexander opened the box immediately. He saw a note. He opened the note.  
The note said:  
Dear Alexander Hamilton,  
It is about time that you and your friends, and a couple of your enemies, too, teleport to the future in 2019! In New York City! That's all I'll write since I'll run out of ink soon.  
Signed, Anonymous.  
Alexander gasped. He soon saw a bright light engulf him and Eliza. They both screamed in fear.  
They were soon falling out of the sky. Literally. They landed in a pond. They got up, coughing water out.  
"Ugh! What happened?" Alexander asked, putting a flipper on his head.  
Wait a minute! Flipper? Alexander looked at his....flipper. He gasped, then screamed.  
"Alexander, are you alright?" Eliza asked.  
"I....I....I TURNED INTO A PENGUIN!" Alexander screamed.  
"Me too!" Eliza screamed.  
"So have I" a French voice said.  
"Lafayette?" Alexander asked.  
Lafayette popped his head out of the water. He too is a penguin. Suddenly, John Laurens arises from the water. He wasn't a penguin. He was....a lemur.  
"Seriously?! I was literally writing a love letter, and then I got teleported here and got turned into a lemur!" John screamed in anger.  
Hercules popped his head of the water. He was an otter.  
"If I were you, I'd take a closer look at my surroundings" Hercules suggested.  
Apparently, Thomas Jefferson came along, too, because he popped out of the water. He was also an otter. He was followed by George Washington, who was now a cat. And then what followed Washington was.....the King of England himself. He turned into a lemur, and he wore a leaf crown on his head.  
"Hello, royal subjects!" King George III said, bowing.  
"We're weren't your subjects. There was no subjecting" Alexander said, glaring at the King.  
Alexander soon turned to look at everyone else.  
"I'll go explore this...future" he said.  
Everyone else went into a huge tree. Meanwhile, Alexander waddled around Central Park, hoping to find out what the date was in this period. He soon saw a newspaper. He picked it up and read the date.  
April 9, 2019.  
Well, shoot. Alexander and the other people that came along with him traveled WAY into the future! Alexander's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a female voice yell happily "Gotcha!". He was soon picked up, a hand holding him very tightly. He was soon face and face with a red-headed woman.  
"I found a lost penguin here!" the woman said, feeling stressed out.  
Alexander began release himself from the woman's grip. He soon got out of the woman's grip.  
"Hey! Get back here!" the woman screamed.  
Alexander penguin-slid away from the woman as fast as he can. Suddenly, he felt a needle in his arm. He soon passed out.  
What he expected next was to be brought in a lab to be an experiment, but thankfully, he wasn't. Alexander eventually woke up hearing the prying of wood. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a crate. Luckily, the crate had air holes on it, so he's still able to breathe fine. He closed his eyes, ready to pray when he heard wood falling onto stone ground.  
"Another penguin!" a British voice said.  
Alexander opened his eyes. He looked to see four penguins staring at him. The shortest penguin was all happy. The tall penguin with a scar and a mohawk was just....standing here with a neutral expression. The tallest penguin was writing something down. And the short penguin with the flat-head was looking at him sternly. Alexander got all nervous about the flat-headed penguin.  
"Um...hi" he said quietly.  
"Hello, new guy" the flat-headed penguin said.  
"Who are you?" Alexander asked, frightened.  
"Oh! Well, why don't you introduce yourself first?" the flat-headed penguin asked.  
"Okay" Alexander said.  
He sighed.  
"I'm Alexander. Alexander Hamilton" Alexander said.  
"Alexander Hamilton. That's a really cool name, actually. I've never met anyone with that name" the flat-headed penguin said.  
The tallest penguin stared at the flat-headed penguin.  
"Come on, Kowalski! The historical figure known as Alexander Hamilton is dead! And we can't travel to the past to meet him!" the flat-headed penguin said.  
"Sir, I'm the historical figure you mentioned" Alexander said.  
"Oh, really?" the flat-headed penguin asked, feeling suspicious.  
"I got teleported to the future along with my friends, my wife, and a couple of my enemies from the year 1790" Alexander said.  
The flat-headed penguin smiled.  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hamilton! The name's Skipper!" the flat-headed penguin said.  
"I'm Kowalski" the tallest penguin said.  
"This is Rico" Skipper said, pointing at the scarred penguin.  
"And I'm Private!" the smallest penguin said.  
"So....where am I?" Alexander asked, confused.  
"You're in the Central Park Zoo" Skipper replied.  
Alexander's eyes widened. That darned woman brought him to a zoo?!  
"I know. It's freaky. But the boys and I will bring you back to your friends as soon as the weekend arrives. It's Monday now, so we have time to draw out a plan" Skipper said.  
Alexander sighed in relief.  
"Thank you" Alexander said.  
"Come on! Let's go to the Penguin Habitat before the zoo opens!" Private said.  
The five penguins penguin-slid over to the Penguin Habitat. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private hopped onto the habitat. Alexander attempted to jump over the fence to the concrete 'island', but he bumped face-first onto the fence. He fell off the fence and landed on his back.  
"Ow" he said.  
20 attempts later, Alexander was FINALLY in that habitat. Phew. He stared at the four other penguins.  
"Now what?" he asked.  
"Now we wait" Skipper replied.  
Suddenly, the zoo bell rang. Well, this was going to be a tiring day today.


	2. Getting used to the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander tries to get used to the zoo life, but what happens when he and the Penguins encounter 5 lemurs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hamilton or The Penguins of Madagascar!

Visitors immediately flocked to the Penguin Habitat. Alexander hid behind Skipper, worried.

"It's alright, Hamilton. You'll get used to it" Skipper reassured him.

"Used to what?" Alexander asked.

"The zoo life. It's best to get used to it before the boys and I get you back to your friends" Skipper replied.

"Oh....okay" Alexander said quietly.

He came out from behind Skipper.

"Now. You have to act cute and cuddly" Skipper said to Alexander.

"I don't do cute and cuddly unless I'm around my wife and kids" Alexander replied.

_And Laurens_ Alexander thought.

"Alright. Here's what you've gotta do. The very first thing you do is smile and wave" Skipper said.

Alexander smiled and then began to wave. He did it the whole time these visitors flocked the habitat. Soon, 5 lemurs entered the habitat.

"Hello, silly penguins!" a ring-tailed lemur said.

"Ugh. Sometimes, you can be annoying" a familiar Western-forked lemur said.

"Ugh. More lemurs?!" Skipper said angrily.

"I agree. These three lemurs I met are very annoying!" a familiar red-fronted lemur said.

Alexander gasped, walking over to the western-forked lemur.

"I....I...." he said.

"Hamilton, all those lemurs are annoying!" Skipper yelled.

"Excuse me?! I'm NOT annoying!" the western-forked lemur yelled.

"Prove it" Skipper said, crossing his arms.

The western-forked lemur looked at Skipper, then put his arm around Alexander's shoulders.

Skipper gasped.

"John Laurens?" he asked the western-forked lemur.

John nodded.

"Julien and Mort are very annoying! Maurice, I don't mind him. He's cool" John said.

"I'm NOT annoying!" Julien yelled.

"Ringtail, Laurens is right. You ARE very annoying!" Skipper yelled.

"WHAT?!! I am NOT!!" Julien screamed.

Soon, the penguin and lemur went into a full blown argument, Alexander and John looking at Skipper when he yelled and then looking at Julien when he yelled. Soon, the argument was stopped by the red-fronted lemur.

"ENOUGH!!" he yelled.

Skipper and Julien looked at the red-fronted lemur.

"I, King George III, will tell you one thing: You are NOT a real king!" the red-fronted lemur yelled.

"I take your point seriously" Alexander said, crossing his flippers and smiling.

"For once, you agree with me, royal subject!" King George said, putting his arm around Alexander's shoulders.

"HEY! I touched him first!" John yelled.

"He agreed with my point!" King George yelled.

The two lemurs began to argue. Meanwhile, the other three lemurs picked up the two arguing lemurs, bringing them back to the Lemur Habitat.

"Well....I'm used to this zoo now" Alexander said.

Skipper smiled.

"So....Skipper, there's this new advanced technology that makes anyone who goes back to the past live for an extra 800 decades" Kowalski said.

"Cool!" Skipper said.

"All these people that came here need just one thing:An injection" Kowalski said.

Normally, Skipper would freak out, but he didn't.

"I'm cool with that" Skipper said.

Alexander smiled.

"Well....we go find my friends now!" Alexander said.

"Not now, Hamilton. The zoo is still open" Skipper said.

"Oh. Right" Alexander said.

"We'll wait" Skipper said.

Once 5 pm arrived, the zoo bell rang.

"LET'S GO GO GO!!" Alexander yelled as soon as the last guest left the zoo.

Everyone, including John Laurens, immediately jumped out of their habitats, leaving the zoo.

Meanwhile, King George was speaking to someone with a walkie-talkie.

"Yeah. I agree. If we succeed with Operation:Red Blizzard, I'll be able to get my own world back!" King George spoke on the walkie-talkie.

"We'll make a great team" a voice spoke back on their walkie-talkie.

The voice then evil laughed. King George evil laughed as well.


	3. Reunion with the Baguette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Enter Lafayette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hamilton or The Penguins of Madagascar!

Meanwhile, Alexander, Laurens, and the Penguins all walked along in Central Park, wondering where everyone else is.  
"What if everyone else got captured and sent to zoos?" Alexander asked, worried.  
"Well-" Skipper began.  
Suddenly, Skipper's phone rang. Skipper looked at it.  
"Hang on. I have a FaceTime call" Skipper said.  
He pressed the answer button. He grew mad when he saw an Atlantic puffin all too familiar to him.  
"Hans!" Skipper yelled angrily.  
"Hello, Skipper" Hans, the puffin on the screen, replied.  
Suddenly, Skipper heard someone murmur in a French accent.  
"Who's murmuring in a French accent?" Skipper asked angrily.  
"Some historical figure from France who turned into a penguin when he entered our year" Hans replied.  
Alexander ran to glare at the phone screen.  
"Who is this French historical figure you mentioned?!" Alexander asked angrily.  
"Hold my phone, Rhonda" Hans whispered to someone.  
Hans walked over to a chair were a penguin was tied and gagged up. Hans removed the gag, causing the penguin to scream in a French accent. Hans then walked back to continue the FaceTime.  
"The Marquis De Lafayette" Hans replied, pointing at the tied-up penguin.  
"WHAT?!" Alexander yelled angrily.  
"Seriously?!" Skipper yelled angrily.  
Suddenly, the chair was pushed forward to the screen. Hans moved out of the way. Alexander looked at Lafayette.  
"Where are you, Lafayette?" Alexander asked him, worried.  
"In a zoo called the Hoboken Zoo" Lafayette replied, scared.  
Skipper gasped angrily.  
"THE HOBOKEN ZOO?!" Skipper yelled angrily.  
Suddenly, the FaceTime was over.  
"Come on, Hamilton and Laurens! We have to rescue Lafayette from the Hoboken Zoo!" Skipper commanded.  
"Ahem" Kowalski said.  
"You too, boys" Skipper said.  
The five penguins and lemur began running through New York City, eventually reaching the bridge that lead from New York to New Jersey.  
"Come on!" Skipper said.  
Everyone ran through the bridge. Alexander looked up to see a sign that says 'Welcome to New Jersey!'.  
"Which city are we in?" John asked Skipper.  
"Jersey City. It'll be another over 2 miles before we reach Hoboken" Skipper said.  
"Got it" Alexander said.  
2.4 miles later, everyone reached Hoboken.  
"We're here" Skipper said.  
"It's way, way messier than Philip's bedroom" Alexander said.  
"What do you mean? Philip doesn't make a mess in his room!" John said.  
"Exactly!" Alexander said.  
"It'll be some steps before we get to Hoboken" Skipper said.  
"Let's go!" Private said.  
Everyone was in the Hoboken Zoo.  
"How is this zoo clean if the rest of Hoboken is extremely messy?" Alexander asked.  
"No time for questions, Hamilton! We have to rescue Lafayette!" Skipper said.  
Everyone was soon at the sewer. They opened the cover to see Lafayette tied up in a chair. He was awake and still breathing, and he was not gagged up.  
"Laf!" Alexander said, hopping down into the sewer.  
He looked at Lafayette, worried.  
"Laf, it's okay. We'll save you from this prison hole" he assured Lafayette.  
"Merci, mon ami" Lafayette said.  
Alexander untied Lafayette. Lafayette ran up a rope and out of the sewer. Alexander followed him suit. The two men hugged each other.  
"Thank you for saving me, mon ami" Lafayette said to Alexander.  
"Okay. Now to find the rest of Hamilton's friends" Skipper said.  
"Eliza is in the Bronx Zoo. So is Hercules. Jefferson is also in the Bronx Zoo. And Monsieur Washington is in Seaville Aquatic Park" Lafayette said.  
"Where is Seaville?" John asked.  
"In New Jersey" Lafayette replied.  
"Come on, everyone! Commence Operation:Rescuing History!" Skipper said.  
Everyone began to walk out of the Hoboken Zoo. Once they left, they got a map of the location of Seaville: Trenton, New Jersey.


	4. Let's Save The General!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to Seaville Aquatic park to rescue George Washington. Meanwhile, the King is planning something devious to the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hamilton or The Penguins of Madagascar!

Everyone soon reached the edge of Hoboken.  
"How many miles until Trenton?" John asked Skipper.  
"58 miles" Skipper replied.  
"58 miles?! We'll never get to Washington on time!" Alexander said unhappily.  
"Yes. We will" Skipper said.  
"Okay" Alexander said.  
Everyone continued walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. Lafayette often complained about the blisters that form on his feet every 200 steps, but his feet eventually stopped getting blisters. Soon, they were in Trenton.  
"Time to get to Seaville" Skipper said.  
Everyone ran over to Seaville, confident. Once they came in, the first thing they saw was a cage. And in that cage was...Washington!  
"Washington!" Alexander said, running over to the now cat general.  
"Son..." Washington said.  
Alexander unlocked the cage. He saw how skinny Washington was.  
"Let's get you some fish to eat" Alexander said.  
"Don't worry, Alex. Once Washington becomes a human, his body will return back to normal" Kowalski said.  
"Let's rescue everyone else" Washington said, shaking himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter! I wanted to make this quick!


	5. Rescuing everyone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else gets rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hamilton or The Penguins of Madagascar!

Kowalski held up a remote.  
"We'll teleport ourselves to the Bronx Zoo" Kowalski said.  
Soon, he teleported everyone to the Bronx Zoo. The first thing everyone saw was the Otter Habitat. Alexander ran over there, looking at a group of 10 otters.  
"Do you guys know any otters named Hercules or Thomas?" Alexander asked the otters.  
2 of the ten otters walked forward, hugging Alexander.  
"There you are!" Alexander said.  
"Thank you for saving us, Alexander" Thomas said.  
"Yeah, dude. Thank you" Hercules said.  
"Let's go get Eliza" Alexander said.  
Everyone ran over to the Penguin habitat to see a familiar penguin.  
"Eliza!" Alexander screamed in excitement.  
"ALEXANDER!" Eliza screamed in excitement, hopping out of the habitat.  
Everyone hugged each other.  
"Come on. I'll turn you guys back to humans, and then I'll give you all injections so that you'll live for another 800 decades once you get back to the past" Kowalski said.  
Everyone followed Team Penguin back to Central Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter again!


	6. Back to Humans, and the injection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a special surprise....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hamilton or The Penguins of Madagascar!

Kowalski pointed a Humanizer ray at the group. Soon, a beam was released from the ray, causing the whole group to turn back into humans. Luckily, everyone was in clothes still, so it's all fine.  
"Time for the injection" Kowalski said.  
As soon as everyone got injections, they smiled at the Penguins.  
"Merci, mon amis" Lafayette said.  
Kowalski smiled.  
"Wait a minute!" Skipper said.  
Everyone got confused.  
"Where's the King of England?" Skipper asked.  
"Hmm....not sure" Kowalski said.  
Soon, King George, still a lemur, walked over to the Penguins.  
"Hello, royal subject-" King George began.  
Kowalski used the Humanizer ray on King George, causing him to turn human. Kowalski then gave King George the injection.  
"Thank you, royal subject! I needed that" King George said.  
He walked away from the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE SHORT CHAPTERS?!!! Also, there will be an epilogue.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue, everyone. (There'll be sequels)

King George walked in a lair to be greeted by a dolphin with a robotic eye.  
"Welcome back, King George III of England. Once the time comes, come back here, and we'll begin the plan" the dolphin said.  
"I plan to" King George said evilly.  
A crimson glow appeared on King George's eyes. King George and the dolphin evil-laughed at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the first story of the 'Guns and Ships and Penguins' series. There will be 2 sequels to this!


End file.
